


tibetan pop stars

by metalgear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgear/pseuds/metalgear
Summary: Naps, cats, and datenight movies.
Relationships: Asher Mir/Original Character(s), Asher Mir/Reader
Kudos: 3





	tibetan pop stars

You’re pretty sure that he hasn’t slept in three days. That’s why, when Asher falls asleep on the couch during movie night, you don’t disturb him. He falls asleep curled up into a ball, hands folded beneath his chin, drooling slightly and snoring just a bit. He does this occasionally, sleeping so hard that he loses all sense of shame and becomes...well, a bit obnoxious. You can’t blame him, though.

You return from your bedroom with a comforter to wrap around Asher’s sleeping body, but when the fabric touches his skin, he snorts and turns a bit. His eyes blink blearily open, and he makes a displeased sound.

“I am not sleeping yet!”

“You’ve been sleeping for 30 minutes.”

He grumbles. “Fine.”

You see the comforters rise off of the couch as he begins to get up, and, still blinking sleep out of his eyes, he begins to walk towards your bedroom. You watch him as he flops unceremoniously down onto the bed, another trademark of him being over-tired (it usually took him ages to settle down comfortably), and you decide to join him.

“Good morning.”

It’s not what greets you. No, Asher Mir is preceded by a herd of cats jumping onto the bed seemingly all at once, having been disturbed from _their_ slumber just moments before. You roll over in bed, wiping sleep out of your eyes and adjusting to the light of day shining through the windows behind you. You smell coffee and shaving cream, in equal quantities.

“Coffee?”

“I’m afraid that it’s still brewing.”

You could have figured that much, since Asher isn’t holding a mug. He’s still in his sleepwear, an oversized t-shirt and boxers. _Matching_ boxers, you should add. There was a deal on two-packs, and the sappy, lovedrunk part of you couldn’t resist buying a few to split between yourself and Asher. It was a good deal, if just because Asher seemed to be hesitant to buy himself new essentials. If not for your maudlin shopping decision, Asher would likely still be wearing boxers with so many holes in them that they could have been made of Swiss cheese.

You slide out of bed with a stretch, and he stands stiff as a board in anticipation of being hugged. When you _do_ hug him, though, he melts into it, patting your back and running a hand through your hair. He retracts that hand suddenly, as if worried that he’s made a mistake, but you smile at him to reassure him that it’s fine.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned, huh?”

You see him smile at your words, before turning to an almost theatrical frown.

“Indeed. I apologize greatly for falling into slumber-”

“You needed it. It’s fine. Why don’t we go watch movies now?”

“Gladly.”

You both make your way to the living room, and curl up together on the couch. Asher’s drool has dried without a trace, thankfully- he was a bit of a germaphobe. You take control of the remote and begin to flick through options on your TV.

“What do you wanna watch?”

He harrumphs.

“Must we do this yet again? We’ve yet to agree once on a movie.”

You roll your eyes.

“Because I didn’t want to watch _Threads_ during a date! It’s depressing!”

He doesn’t roll his eyes- that’s not like him- but he darts his eyes between you and the TV in a gesture that might as well have meant the same thing. Asher’s taste in television is...not _bizarre_ , no, it makes sense for him, but it’s definitely not your cup of tea. He likes niche documentaries and old war films ( _old_ old war films, pre-Golden Age), and dramas that fit the space between those two. You compromise occasionally with medical drama TV shows, nature documentaries, and occasionally, yes, you do watch his weird, niche docudramas. 

You put up with watching a World War One documentary on your _last_ date night, though, so your tolerance for more of the same is a bit short. You flick through more titles, when Asher suddenly points at the TV.

“There! We should watch that one.”

He’s pointing at _Monsters Inside Me_ , the show about parasites and all manner of diseases hanging out in unsuspecting, regular people. You make a disgusted face when you look back at Asher.

“Not again. Not after the lungworm episode.”

“We mingle with worse than the likes of that on a daily basis when we come into close contact with Eliksni-”

“And I don’t want to be reminded of it!”

Asher curls closer to you on the couch, huffing. One of the cats interrupts you both when it jumps onto him, yowling to demand petting. Asher takes over that task for you, allowing you to continue flicking through the TV. You sigh.

“Would it make you happy if we watched that show?”

Asher is quiet for a moment, focused on the cat.

“I am happy when I am with you.”

You’re taken aback a bit by the brazenness of it.

“I’m happy when I’m with you, too,” You pause. “Though I’m not always happy to be spending that time watching medical documentaries.”

The cat jumps off of Asher.

“Fair. You may keep looking.”

You keep looking through the titles, until finally you stop on a nature documentary that neither of you have seen yet.

“How does this look?"

You open the description. It’s about fish and other sea creatures moving into a sunken World War Two ship off the coast of France. You look to Asher, and he makes a strange noise- one that you’ve come to recognize as being affirmation. You click onto it, then settle back onto the couch. The cats mill around the couch as the two of you cuddle, watching the documentary for all of 4 minutes before getting bored and putting on the lungworm episode of _Monsters Inside Me_.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this to my porn account by accident LMAO


End file.
